Thunderstorm Warnings and Octopus Plushies
by BrandNewWings
Summary: Hide ad Kaneki go to a Halloween festival together with Kaneki not knowing Hide's hidden fear of thunderstorms.


**Thunderstorm Warnings and Octopus Plushies**

* * *

The clouds have been rolling in slowly similar to that of the building tension to a song used in a horror movie. Shades of grey and purple painted the sky as the sun was close to leaving the horizon. The starry skies were being shrouded; completely devoured. Multiple sirens were blasting in the distance in an unsynchronized melody. Even with all of these disturbances, life was continuing on without a care in the world.

Hide was being lead through the busy streets by Kaneki. A Halloween festival was going on and Kaneki really wanted to go on a date with Hide. They never really do things that couples normally would, so the half-ghoul put his foot down on this. Hide wouldn't have minded coming along really, but he happened to glance at the weather radar before the two of them left.

"A severe thunderstorm warning has been put into effect until three o'clock in the morning!..." The man said with a stern expression.

Given his newly acquired fear of storms, Hide doesn't know why he went to the attractions. He didn't want Kaneki to see his childish phobia. After everything they went through, it seems pretty stupid for Hide to be afraid of the weather. But like Kaneki's new diet, there are certain things you can't control.

Hide hasn't told his lover about his storm fear yet. If he had, Hide wouldn't be in this mess! But the humiliation of admitting his secret to Kaneki was paralyzing.

The half ghoul noticed Hide's quietness. The lack of energy from the blond was unsettling. Hide always got excited at these types of things.

"I still can't believe you're walking around in the open. Have you gone completely insane?" Hide looked Kaneki up and down.

The boy had casual non-ghoul-looking clothing on. Kaneki had on a black jacket, which was a tad bit big on him, and dark denim jeans. It wasn't the clothing that worried Hide, though. It was the blinding, white hair Kaneki was showing off. Not many people as young as Kaneki have white hair. The ghoul stuck out like a sore thumb!

Kaneki stopped and turned around to face Hide.

"It's fine, Hide. No one will really suspect me tonight." Kaneki said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Your whole look screams 'suspicious'!" Hide shouted.

The ghoul rolled his eyes shaking his head.

"Relax, Hide, it's a Halloween festival. Everyone is dressed up as monsters! So it's a rare occasion for ghouls to come out of hiding and actually walk the streets not caring if their monstrous side shows. That's why I was so eager to come here with you today. I know you've been sighing in disappointment because I can't really go out without the chance of putting us in danger. But it looks like you're not having a good time. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have- BLECH!"

Hide shoved a small tip of cotton candy into Kaneki's mouth to shut him up. The ghoul made a mad dash towards the trash can.

"Don't worry about me, Kaneki. I was just worried about you. But I don't feel so worried now that you've explained things!" Hide chimed slapping a huge grin across his face. It seems that Kaneki has become a little more intuitive this past year. "So what should we do?"

Kaneki wiped off his mouth with his sleeve and stared at Hide with a disbelieving look. Whether it was from the fact that Hide ACTUALLY shoved cotton candy in his mouth knowing what happens when Kaneki eats human food, or that Kaneki saw through Hide's deception, Hide didn't know. The half ghoul didn't push it though, and the two of them continued walking through the excited streets.

* * *

 **~ Tokyo Ghoul ~  
**

* * *

As the evening went on, Hide started to forget his worries. Kaneki won him a plush octopus and they went on a few rides. The two boys were having fun like the old times, and the blond was so overjoyed to see Kaneki smiling again. The last stop was at a haunted house.

"This is supposed to be scary?" Hide asked with a bored voice as a laughing clown popped out in front of Hide.

There was no response from Kaneki. Hide whirled around to see if his little white haired partner was listening. What Hide saw almost made the blond laugh.

Kaneki was shaking. He was looking in every which direction in a paranoid manor. Kaneki's kagune was out ready to strike whatever attacked. Some things never change.

"Kaneki, I don't thin-" Hide was cut off by a flashing red object moving past his head. The next thing Hide hears is the destruction of machine. Hide turns his head and stares at the clown on the ground. It was in pieces. "Kaneki, seriously?! We may have to pay for that if they discover we did that!"

"But-I'm-" Hide grabbed Kaneki and pulled him along.

"It doesn't matter. Let's just keep going, and don't worry, nothing is going to get you!" Hide states.

"How do you know that?" Kaneki mutters.

"Because, silly." Hide turns his head and smiles brightly at his lover. "I'm right here."

Kaneki stares wide eyed at Hide. Hide turns his head to look forward again. Kaneki looks down at their hands and see Hide's hand still holding Kaneki's wrist. Kaneki worms his arm out of Hide's grasp and quickly holds Hide's hand. The white haired boy interlaces their fingers together. Kaneki can see a blush reaching Hide's ears and smiles lovingly at his blond lover.

* * *

 **~ Tokyo Ghoul ~**

* * *

"We are never going to a haunted house again!" Hide whines as they step off the exit's stairs.

"I don't think it was all that bad." Kaneki says holding his chin with a thumb and a curved finger.

"Dude, you destroyed six gadgets! SIX! We're lucky that people weren't hired to do the scaring! God forbid that's have a morbid outcome!" Hide complained pulling on his hair.

"In my defense, I thought you were in danger." Kaneki argued.

Hide closes his eyes, lets out an exhausted sigh, and rubs his temple. Hide's eyes flashes open when he feels a cool sensation splash on his knuckles.

"Eh?" Hide looks up in time to have a droplet of water hit his eye. "Ack! It's starting to rain!"

Hide could feel his stomach begin to churn with worry and anxiety. The blond knew that this evening was going to end horribly wrong; for the both of them.

Hide began biting the inside of his cheek. The wind was starting to pick up. A faint flash came from the clouds in the distance.

"Hide are you okay?" Kaneki asked when Hide stayed frozen staring up at the sky.

"Come on, let's just go." Hide yanked Kaneki to follow him. Kaneki wasn't moving though. He wanted to know what was bugging Hide so much.

"Hide, tell me what's wrong first. Is there a ghoul nearby?" Kaneki looked around defensively, his kakugan out.

"No, there's not a ghoul as far as I know! Now let's go!" Hide was becoming desperate as soft rumbles echoed in the air. Hide needed to find shelter. He was going to flip out any second.

"Then tell me what's got you so worked up! I want to help you!" Kaneki was getting frustrated.

"You can help me by-" Hide gasped as a loud clap of thunder shook the earth.

"Hide?" Kaneki asks touching Hide's shoulder.

The blond's body was trembling. Hide needed to get away-HAD to get away. He was going to die if he didn't. The contact with Kaneki's skin made Hide jump.

"Hide?" Kaneki repeated furrowing his brows. "Please tell me what's-" Again, another boom of thunder. Hide flinched and whimpered. The blonde's hand's covered his ears. The ghoul put it all together. "Hide...are you...afraid...?"

It was as if Hide was put on display for all to see. Millions of spotlights were cascading him. Kaneki knew now! It was embarrassing and Hide felt so stupid! With those feelings and thoughts, Hide turned away from Kaneki and ran.

Rain felt like bullets on Hide's skin as the human ran. People were seeking shelter under buildings and watched the distraught blond. The thunder only got louder as the lightning became more vibrant across the skies. Hide was scared. He wasn't paying any attention to what was happening. Hide's tears were mixed in with the rain.

"Hide!" Panted a chasing ghoul. "Hide, please stop!"

Hide wasn't thinking straight. He felt like he was going to die. The blond clenched his arm muscles around something that wasn't there. The plush toy Kaneki got for Hide wasn't there! He must've dropped it at one point. This only made Hide more upset.

"Hide!" Kaneki growled. His voice sounded closer behind Hide.

There weren't any onlookers now. They were completely alone as they ran through the streets. The wind kept blowing hair into Kaneki's eyes, crippling him somewhat.

Hide made to turn down an alleyway but slipped on the slick pavement, and he fell face first on the ground. Hide's body stung from small scrapes from the road. With a whimper, the blond sprung up, but Hide was tackled to the ground from behind. Kaneki was pinning Hide down with his knee against Hide's back and hands holding down Hide's shoulders. Hide was whimpering and thrashing about.

"Hide...dammit...calm down...!" Kaneki wasn't getting through to Hide. The storm was terrifying him. Kaneki's blond lover can't think rationally. "What happened to you, Hide? You never were like this before! Ouch!" Hide threw his head back and slammed it against Kaneki's face.

The storm just continued to sing its ferocious lullaby over the city. Kaneki needed to get Hide somewhere to calm down because there's no way that he will in this current setting.

Kaneki scanned the streets and buildings for something that would give some shelter for the both of them. The ghoul's eyes locked onto an empty car parked on the other side of the street. Kaneki picks up Hide bridal style and dashes to the car.

"It's gonna be okay, Hide, I've got you." Kaneki murmurs into Hide's drenched hair. The blond still isn't listening to the half ghoul. "Hide..."

Kaneki maneuvers Hide into the back seat and follows behind. The sound of rain hitting metal and glass echoed in the car while the wind rocked the vehicle like a cradle. Hide was still in a pathetic mess.

"Music player dead. I don't want to think. Power's out. Power's out. It's too dark. Alone. Alone. Bad thoughts won't leave. No distractions. Hahahaha power's out! Power's out! No music! Can only think! Don't want to think! Hahaha!" Hide was going into hysterics. "I'm scared! Hahahahaha the storm is bad. Very bad. Reminds me of CCG battles."

"Hide, get a grip. I'm right here. You're not at home. You're not alone." Kaneki tries to get through to Hide. A pang of guilt in Kaneki's heart.

"Is Kaneki alright? He won't text back! Hahahahaha I'm alone. He has people that want him. I'm alone. I'm alone and don't want to think. I don't-"

Kaneki smacks Hide across the face. Hide stops talking and goes still with a shocked expression. A stream of tears fall from Hide's eyes.

"Are you with me?" Kaneki asks. A bruise was already starting to form on Hide's cheek. Kaneki lightly brushes his knuckles against it. "Sorry..."

"No I'm sorry. I totally ruined this date!" Hide apologized. There was a distinct waver in his voice.

"You didn't used to be afraid of storms." Kaneki said. He had a basic understanding on how it must've began though. It's not so much a phobia as it is a trigger for Hide.

"Yeah, pretty stupid huh? After all that I've been through, I'm scared of storms." Hide laughs awkwardly. The human was still shaking.

"Hide..." Kaneki sighs sadly.

"It seems that I've dropped the octopus somewhere. I'm sorry, Kaneki. And after you won that for me and everything too." Hide went on.

"It's...not...stupid." Kaneki whispers.

"Huh?" Hide asks.

At the same time, a bolt of lightning lights up the sky. The thunder that followed had enough force to rattle the car's frame. Hide's eyes became wide.

Kaneki slammed into Hide and hovered over the blond boy. He gave Hide a stern yet pained look.

"It's not stupid! There's no such thing as a stupid fear! There's a reason why it scares you, and only you know the personal backstory of that fear. It's what makes you a person." Kaneki said locking their eyes together.

"But-" Kaneki cut him off.

"Now that I know your situation, I will do my best to help you through this." Kaneki gave Hide an evil smirk.

"What do you mean by tha-AAAH!" Hide's voice broke when Kaneki barely rubbed his hips against Hide's. Another clap of thunder. "Kaneki!"

"Just keep your eyes on me, Hide." Kaneki growls against Hide's lips.

"You know, that plush octopus is kind of like you in a way." Hide randomly states. A bright blush paints Kaneki's face.

"Sh-Shut up!" Kaneki yells.

The blond giggles as Kaneki wraps Hide's legs around the ghoul's waist. The giggling slowly comes to a stop when Kaneki begins grinding down again Hide.

"Kaneki...mnf..." Hide's mind is starting to get muddy.

"I'm going to make it so you can't think of anything but me." Kaneki tangles his fingers in Hide's hair and pulls Hide in for a deep and passionate kiss.


End file.
